


The Gaygenda Drabbles

by Cepheid_Variable



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, LGBT, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Smut, cursing, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cepheid_Variable/pseuds/Cepheid_Variable
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles using the characters that me and my friend created. Some of them are angst(ish) some are smut(ish) but mainly just random story bits.





	1. Intro to characters

Hi! Welcome to the Gaygenda. These characters are very near and dear to me and my friend's heart. She is an artist who created the characters, and then formed the story and world they live in. However, she could never decide on the singular world they lived in. So far, she's put them in angel/demon AUs, high school, seafaring adventures, college, post-apocalyptic, fantasy magical worlds, and lots of others. These shorts will include all sorts of AUs, so don't get confused lol. 

AND NOW, THE CHARACTERS!!!

Sam Nicholson  
Age: 17/19 (depending on AU)  
Honey blonde hair, curly and short. Very very very pale, like so white I swear. Freckles everywhere, especially over his small pointy nose. 5'6 and very skinny and lanky. He's so pan, and flaunts it openly. Best friends with Lucy all through growing up, and trusts her very much. He pines after Jamal, and eventually they date. Very fashionable, and will call you out if you dress poorly. He values trust and friendship, and if you break any of his friends' hearts he will tackle you.

Lucy Lee  
Age: 18/20  
Lucy is of Asian descent, with jet black hair cut in a bob with bangs that sits straight, framing her face. 5'9 and owns it. Her normal face is the most extremely scary and gorgeous bitch face. Can, would, and will cut someone for her friends. She may seem very cold and uncaring, but inside she loves her friends very dearly and has lots of fragile emotions. Big round glasses and lots of jewelry, and also very very gay. (noticing a trend yet?) Is so very lesbian for Ivory, and they also end up dating.

Jamal Okafar  
Age: 18/20  
Dark skinned, with black dreads. Gangly and awkward, 6'1 but doesn't act tall. He has back and neck problems because he has a habit of trying to make himself smaller. He tries to be friendly to everyone he meets, and often hurts himself as a result. He needs lots of reassurance or he gets nervous about himself. Most people think he's straight, but he's actually heteroflexible (Sam really likes to make flexibility jokes). He values and appreciates his friends very much, and tries to show it as much as possible.

Ivory Emildottir  
Age: 16/18  
Ice blonde wavy hair, very pale, of Icelandic descent. Her favorite colors are wine red and olive green and uses them a lot together, despite Lucy's protest about how they don't work together. She wears lots of skirts, hoodies, and legwarmers. She's 5'3 but if you point it out you may lose a hand. Or a head. It depends on how she's feeling that day. She's bi, and falls desperately for Lucy the minute she lays eyes on her.


	2. Lucy and Ivory's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a tiny bit of background, this idea came from me, since I used to braid strings together as bracelets a lot as a kid. This is an extremely short drabble, since it was one of the first I'd ever written with these characters.

Ivory took out a large bag with many different threads bundled up inside. She methodically picked through the colors, mmm-ing and ahh-ing. She pulled out lime green, wine red, black, and bright red with a triumphant grin. Lucy watched her with amusement playing at the edge of her lips. Ivory hopped onto the bed, her threads and tape in hand. She sat on her feet facing Lucy and laid out the colors, looking intently at Lucy with a serious face. 

“This is really important to me. You can’t make fun of it, ok? Give it a try before you debunk it.” Lucy smiled, and nodded her head. 

“You know I’d never.” Ivory grinned, her entire demeanor changed as she got into her craft. 

“Okay, so first you take your threads and lay them out in the order you want. I picked out both of our favorite colors so that our anklets have pieces of both of us!” She beamed at the other girl, and Lucy’s heart skipped a beat. Ivory continued explaining how to braid the threads and why you tape them to your thigh to keep it steady. 

Lucy watched, transfixed on her wide blue eyes darting from thing to thing. Everything about her was stunning. The way her icy blonde hair fell in front of her face, her nimble fingers gracefully manipulating the threads just the way she wanted, her tiny nose moving and twitching when she had certain expressions, and finally, the way her pink lips looked when she was really happy and excited. 

Lucy was in love. 

She leaned forward, placing her hand on Ivory’s cheek as the pale girl looked up, startled. 

“Lucy?” No response, only more staring. “Lucy what’s wrong?”

“You’re so beautiful.” An adorable blush spread over Ivory’s face as she tried to look away. Lucy only kept her hand firmly on Ivory’s face, not letting her hide. She leaned in closer, and Ivory responded just the way Lucy hoped. 

Their lips crashed together, and both girls froze. After the momentary shock faded, they continued to inch closer as their lips moved. Lucy brought her other hand to Ivory’s back, pulling her close. Ivory let go of her craft and shifted so that she sat in Lucy’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. Their tongues danced together, all previous hesitation gone. Ivory’s hands entangled themselves in short black hair.

They pulled away from each other, staring with lidded eyes, breathing heavily. 

“That was my first kiss,” Ivory whispered. “I’m so lucky to give it to someone so amazing.” Lucy smiled, hugging her close. 

“Ditto.” Ivory giggled, pulling away. She straightened up the discarded threads, and her unfinished anklet. 

“You didn’t even let me get to the most important part yet. You make these when either you wish for something or when something really good happens. When you wish for something and tie on the anklet, it doesn’t come off or break until your wish has or will soon come true. When you make it after something really good, it reminds you of that moment for as long as you wear it.”

“Well, I think I know why I’m making mine,” Lucy grinned devilishly. “I’m pretty sure I just got an amazing girlfriend.” Ivory gasped. 

“No way!! Really? Me too!!” The girls laughed and smiled at one another, basking in their newfound love. “C’mon, we gotta finish them!”


	3. Jamal and Sam Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many confession scenes. This one is written in the college AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic plot we went with to preface this drabble is that a random girl is in love with Sam, and is jealous that Jamal is getting all his attention. She threatens him to stay away from Sam, and constantly watches him. Once again, short and sweet since it was one of the firsts.
> 
> *please note that this was written before we decided Sam was pan, so it references him being gay as a plot point.

"What the f*** is wrong with you?! Why don't you want to be with your friends anymore?!" Sam screamed, his face getting red and tears threatening to fall. He took another step towards Jamal, which was counteracted by the larger boy.

"I'm s-sorry, Sam... I just can't explain it..." Tears streamed down Jamal's face as he tried to keep up the tough facade. Sam tried to control himself and failed. He slammed his fist beside Jamal on the brick wall, sobbing.

"I don't understand. It just doesn't make any sense. Why don't you want us anymore? What's wrong with us?" Sam looked up to Jamal, eyes shining sadly. "What's wrong with... me?"

Jamal wanted so badly to hold him. Take him in his arms and hold him close to his chest and never let go. But he knew that a fantasy like that would yield horrible results. So instead, he did the only other thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry." Sam started to shout again, but Jamal cut him off. "I'm sorry because I was too scared to tell you how amazing you are. You honestly scare me, you know that? You scare me because of how confident you are in yourself. You scare me because of how beautiful you are. I just can't wrap my mind around you. I don't understand you. I... 

I love you, Sam."

Silence. Only heavy breathing. More tears dropped to the ground. Time stood still.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving at once. Sam pushed himself onto Jamal, shoving him into the wall. Jamal looked at Sam to see bright shining eyes over top of a giant grin, getting closer to his. Their lips crashed together, Sam wrapping his arms around Jamal's neck. They laughed, relishing in the amazing feeling.

The smaller boy looked up at Jamal, sniffling.

"I love you too, Jamal."

"How dare you?!" A voice screeched from the shadows. "I made a deal with you and this is the thanks I get?!" A girl emerged from the alleyway, red-faced with anger. "I can't believe that you're so stupid as to confess to the very person I told you to stay away from!" Jamal shrunk back against the wall, panting as his excitment gave way to anxiety.

"No, no no no..." He clutched his head, hands shaking. Sam looked back and forth between the two, anger building up.

"What's going on here? Are you the reason he pulled back from us?" The girl whipped her head to Sam, sneering.

"Yes. Yes I am. And it was supposed to end in you getting with me. I want you more than this big idiot. I could give you so much more. I come from a very wealthy family that could pay for anything you could ever want. It's hardly even a choice, really." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, honestly. Do you date the dumba** who couldn't even bring himself to confess to you, or the rich, beautiful woman who wants you so badly she got rid of those who wanted you? Come on, just ditch him." She grinned, holding out her hand. Sam looked at the girl, down to her hand, and to Jamal.

The once strong and tall man who towered over everyone around him crouched, cowering, against the wall. His entire body was tense, his hands in fists at his ears. Sam didn't know what this girl had done to him, but one thing was for certain.

He wanted to destroy her.

Sam strode towards the girl, taking her hand. With his well practiced serene smile, he leaned in close to her. She breathed quickly, her smile growing by the second. Sam put his lips close to her ear.

"You're perfectly right. It's hardly a choice, isn't it? Though, I believe there's one small fact you're not quite aware of yet." Leaning back out, the girl looked at him eagerly.

"I'm gay."

Her jaw dropped. Sam let go of her hand, prancing back to his newfound love. He wrapped his arms around Jamal's shoulders, helping him up. 

"But... I.... Wait.... Huh?" The two boys laughed, stalking out of the alleyway, leaving the poor girl to stand dumbfounded. Sam grabbed Jamal's hand, squeezing it slightly. Jamal leaned down and kissed his love on the forehead, making Sam's freckles stick out in front of the bright red blush that covered his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Jamal and Sam ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad drabble I wrote since I felt like making myself cry :)

“Sam... no...” Cars honked and people slammed on brakes around the two boys. Sam lie on the ground, blood pooling around him, his leg turned the wrong way. Jamal could hardly see, tears filling his eyes as he clutched his lover’s shirt. 

“You can’t leave. Don’t you dare. You hear me? You’re not allowed to-“ He choked up. Sam was stubborn. He wouldn’t let some old man in a pickup truck take him out. No way. 

“Jamal...” a soft voice made Jamal jolt.

“Sam! Sam please look at me. Don’t close your eyes. You’ll be fine, I promise. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. I promise.”

“Jamal... I love you. If I don’t make it, keep living for me, ok?” Jamal clenched his teeth and jerked on Sam’s shirt. 

“Stop it! You’re going to be fine! Shut your mouth!” Sam smiled sadly, his head rolling to the side. 

“I... love you... Jamal...” He closed his eyes. 

Jamal collapsed, screaming. 

People all around covered their mouths.

Lucy and Ivory held each other, sobbing. 

He was gone.


	5. Witches and Wizards AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a magic village AU where Sam died in a war. The three remaining gays are attempting to revive him, and the "circle" is supposed to be like a salt-texture-summoning-thing. (i know nothing about demons or summoning circles im so sorry)

Jamal stepped back from the circle and clutched at his head. Lucy looked up at him with pure indignance, fiery and madness tangoing behind her irises.

"What are you doing, Jamal?" Lucy asked, a crazed laugh borne of grief and sorrow threatening to burst through her words. "We can't stop yet, we're almost there! We can see him again! It'll be just like-"

"No! This is crazy, Lucy, and you know it!" Jamal meant for it to come out harsher, but his voice cracked. "He won't be the same. He won't have his memories, his personality, nothing! Above it all, it's immoral and illegal to perform necromancy! He'll just be taken and killed again. Please, just stop this. Yes, he was taken from us too early. But we shouldn't mess with time. The dead are dead for a reason. Fate is a tricky thing, and Sam deserves that much. He deserves peace." Lucy breathed heavy, eyebrows furrowed the way they do when she thinks really hard. She looked down at her feet, at the circle, the book she had in front of her. She looked across at her beloved Ivory, and saw tears running down her face. 

"You're a hypocrite."

"What?" She looked up at him, steeling her gaze.

"I said you're a hypocrite. You wanted him to die. You keep saying that you grieve alongside us, but you've never gone to his grave. You didn't care about him. I bet you wanted him to die. I bet you killed him so you could be single without the guilt of breaking someone's heart." She spat out every word, throwing daggers into Jamal's heart.

"Lucy, stop-" Ivory tried to cut in, but Lucy just waved her hand to be silent.

"Do you truly believe that? You think that I killed my lover? The only one in this world that matters to me?" Lucy shot her head up at that.

"What about us, then? You don't care for us?" Jamal breathed shallow and quick. She backed him into a corner on purpose. Her silver tongue had seen the chance and jumped at it.

"Of course I care about you, Lucy. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Ivory saving my ass repeatedly with her alchemy. And you've gotten me and - I mean - me, out of really sticky situations before. I love you both. But accusing me of things none of us had control over solves nothing. Just put this nonsense behind you so we can grieve properly. Please, Lucy." She held her chin up higher, and gritted her teeth.

"Told you so. You just don't want to see him again because you hated him in life." She sneered. Jamal screamed, shocking both girls.

"How dare you try to twist my words? Were you his lover? Did you want to die the very minute you saw his body? I have done nothing but hold this damn group together by the threads he left us! I have seen lilies and wanted to throw myself from my window. I hear his laugh in the wind, see the meadow we lied in, and I wish I could be stabbed. I see you two in love, and I feel like I'm going mad with jealousy. I just want to die, Lucy! You don't understand that! You still have things to live for!" He dropped to his knees, slamming his fists into the ground as he sobbed, beating at the cold stones until his hands bled. "I miss him so badly that life itself no longer is worth living! Seeing him in whispers makes me want to join him, so badly I haven't even visited his grave yet, because I worry that when I do, I'll kill myself then and there! The only thing left keeping me alive is my promise to him to never take my own life. The only thing!"

His blood spattered on the ground, pieces of the circle scattered around him, his tears in a puddle, Jamal looking utterly... Broken. He was broken. 

*sams journey here*

Ivory's voice broke him out of his rage-induced stupor.

"Jamal's right. Besides, he broke the circle, so we can't finish the ritual anyways." Her voice trembled, but held authority. She knew what she was doing. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She stared at a spot behind Jamal and Lucy, and the two turned to see a whispery light.

"I'm supposing you three are the ones that are supposed to be my friends?" Sam's freckled face and torso floated eerily. The three merely gaped in response. "I don't have any original memories, but I searched around town while I was still taking on a tangible form. But I see that I won't be fully tangible, since you destroyed the circle."

"Sam..." Jamal whispered. Sam looked at him, and feelings came rushing in. He gasped, and clutched at his heart. He floated towards Jamal, his wispy trail coming underneath him to form legs. He looked up at the man who was once his lover, and reached towards his cheek. His hand passed right through Jamal's face, and Sam blinked once. Jamal's tears flowed once again, and the two girls huddled together to watch the sorrowful reunion.

"Why can't I touch you? Why must I be cursed to this fate of being right here in front of you, and I can't indulge in happiness?" Sam thrust his hand towards Jamal again, forceful this time. Jamal reached his hand out too, just to be met with the same result. Jamal turned his head away, the pain seeping too heavily. Sam walked away, grasping at a book on the ground. Not a page stirred. He continued this with various objects, getting angrier and angrier. As he became more agitated, he started to glow. Pulsing with energy, the enraged Sam thrust his hand through the two girls' bodies, who were shivering with fear and melancholy. He growled, turning back twoards the man he loved. Jamal stepped towards him.

"Sam, please. Just-" As he reached towards Sam, his hand went right through his chest. Both boys looked down at the arm through Sam's chest, and Sam screamed in anger. Energy burst through the room, blowing the girls backwards, sprawled out on the floor. They groaned and sat up, and looked around the decimated room.

Sam knelt next to Jamal's glowing body. His ghostly energy had ripped through his lover, and he wept for his mistake. Sam reached to touch Jamal's face again, touching the ethereal energy's outline, an echo of solid contact. Sam leaned down and kissed his lover, and the world went white.

Jamal shot up like a rocket, panting heavily. He couldn't see Sam. He moved his hands in preparation to sit up, and touched something. A single white lily lay beside him, with a tear droplet resting on one of its petals. Jamal sobbed silently.

They chose a sunny day, because Sam hated cliches. They had a picnic beside his grave, and talked together openly about their feelings. They kept it happy, though, because Sam deserved peace. He deserved everything the world had to offer, but in death he deserved peace. As the girls walked ahead, Jamal stayed by the tombstone. He delicately lifted the white lily, and pressed it to his lips. He placed it on the stone, and smiled.

"Goodbye, my love.

My one and only."


	6. Sam and Jamal: Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinda smutty. Just a bit. 
> 
> Since my italics don't transfer, it might seem a bit flat (also, there are lyrics in between some paragraphs, so if a random sentence seems weird just remember that)

"This is stupid."

"This is genius." Lucy giggled. She yanked the strings of the bustier, receiving a groan in response.

"Could you be any rougher?" 

"I mean, I ca-"

"Don't you dare."

"C'mon, lighten up, love," Ivory spoke from the front. "You look gorgeous. Now hold still, eyeliner is hard." 

"I cannot wait to see his reaction," Lucy giggled again. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

For some context, I should probably tell you that the person the two girls are torturing is Sam. They pulled him into a room and started applying makeup and putting him into clothes. The plan is to surprise Jamal, so they are dressing him in:  
\- Black fishnet stockings with bows on the top  
\- Black ripped jean shorts that sit low on his hips, showing his belly button, and barely cover his ass  
\- A black bustier that exposes his chest  
\- Black lace up platform pumps that tied into bows at the top  
\- A smokey eye and dark red lip, applied quite proudly by Ivory  
And finally,  
\- A lace black choker, with a bell on the front to look like a collar

With all of this, their plan was sure to work. But, I digress.

Lucy finished tying the bustier, giving one final yank to ensure it was tight enough. Ivory finished up Sam's makeup as well, with the final touch of lipstick swiped across the boy's lips.

"Close your eyes," Ivory crooned mischievously. Sam looked wary.

"I don't trust you at all." He deadpanned. The girls laughed and winked at one another.

"Yeah that's probably a good judgement. Close your eyes anyways. Lucy, go get Jamal for me, would you, love?" They kissed and Sam groaned loudly. Lucy skipped out the door, and the boy had no choice but to comply with Ivory's order. He felt a wide band of lace envelop his throat, and heard a small ting of a bell.

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes." He opened his eyes.

He looked like a damn stripper.

Ivory did a great job with the makeup, sure, but the bustier didn't cover the important bits, and the shorts were barely a scrap of jean material, and the fishnets were just plain horrid. The choker made him look like a slutty cat to top it all off. 

"Get me out of this shit." He growled.

"I'll let Jamal do that for me," She cackled. "In fact, why don't we go now? Lucy has a track set up for you, so better start dancing."

"In these heels?! Are you crazy?! I'm not even sure I can stand!" Sam wanted to scream. Ivory, maddeningly, kept laughing her ass off, being the worst friend ever. Regardless of his protests and stumbling, he was shoved into the living room, where Jamal sat awkwardly on the couch and 'Single Ladies' started blasting. Sam smirked. Lucy wanted Beyonce?

He'd give her fucking Beyonce.

Plastering what he assumed was a sexy face, (he assumed correctly based off of Jamal's wide eyes and bright red blush) he started dancing like he planned this all along. He knew every single motion for the dance, and eventually worked his way over to where Jamal sat.

'I want y'all to get nice and stanky with me'

Sam placed his foot beside Jamal on the couch, the heels accentuating his legs. 

'Where I'm from'

He dragged his hand up his leg slowly, snapping the shorts' end loudly. 

'We do things nice and stanky'

He took his foot down, and replaced it with his knee instead, hoisting himself into Jamal's lap, where the larger boy's hands scrambled for Sam's waist, just to be slapped off.

'We do things nice and funky (alright y'all)'

Sam ground down. Hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures in a desperate run for the door. He smirked, looking down at his boyfriend, who was practically panting now. Sam leaned down to place a kiss on those lips, and squeaked in surprise when he was yanked down by the collar 'round his neck.

The girls outside heard very suggestive noises, and made a mad dash for their shared room.

They never messed with Sam and Jamal's relationship again.


	7. S M U T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jamal smut
> 
> First smut I've ever written, so yeah I APOLOGIZE!!!

A college party is quite possibly the worst place to go when you’re in a relationship. Sam, of course, had never been in a relationship before, so he assumed he’d be fine. He was wrong. After knocking back four shots of Bacardi, he was determined to dance with a stranger. So he did. 

He found a cute tall boy who was sitting by himself on the couch, legs splayed out with confidence. He had a snarky grin on his face, and held a glass of some alcohol dangling by his side. Sam crossed the room, stumbling slightly. He came up on the boy, who looked up curiously. 

“Dance with me.” Sam slurred. The boy laughed, and grabbed Sam’s wrist. He pulled Sam down on him, planting him right over his crotch. 

“Instead of that, how about you dance for me? Right here, babe. Dance on my lap.” Sam nodded, too drunk to realize what he was doing. He ground his hips on the taller boy’s lap, causing a bulge to form. Sam put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, steadying his drunken self. Sam bit his lip, closing his eyes as he pleasures the stranger. 

That was a mistake. Sam blacked out, falling into the boy’s chest with a soft thump. 

He woke with a start. He was back in his dorm, all tucked in. He groaned as he shifted, a headache splitting through his skull. Jamal lay next to him, and woke up with the noise. He groggily gazed at Sam with a smile, before turning into a frown. 

“So. You decided to party last night, huh?”

“Oh! Yeah, it was super fun. I think. I mean, I don’t remember a whole lot of it,” Sam stretched his arms, “but judging from this hangover, I’d say I knocked back some shots.”

“Mm. That you did. You also gave a frat boy a lap dance, did you know that? And then blacked out on top of him. Which, then, they called me to clean up your mess. Nice going, Sam. Real nice.” Sam stopped moving completely. 

“I... what?” He stared with wide eyes at Jamal, lips parted. 

“You heard me right. Not used to dating, hm? I’m not mad, Sam. I just... I don’t know. I expected more from you. I guess I hoped you would hold back on the vodka.” Sam just stared.

“Jamal, I’m so sorry I don’t know why I would do that, even drunk. I love you, Jamal. You know I’d never do that on purpose.” He reaches towards Jamal’s face, but was intercepted. Jamal swiftly grabbed Sam’s wrist, and looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t care.” It was like a slap to the face. Jamal was never rude. “You are mine, you know that right? No one else’s. Mine.”

“Jamal, I said I was so-“

“Be quiet.” Jamal snatched the other wrist and pinned Sam down. He kicked off the sheets and swung his leg around. He knelt on top of Sam, using one hand to pin his arms down. He used his other arm to run along Sam’s bare chest, coaxing out little gasps. He reached down to Sam’s boxers, pulling at the waistband. Sam breathed heavy, arching his back to try to get the underwear off. Jamal released the waistband, snapping it on Sam’s lower stomach. Sam whined at the pain, and Jamal shoved his stomach down, refusing to give the boy what he wanted. 

“We go at my pace, got it?” Sam nodded. “Don’t you dare move your hands.” Sam nodded again as Jamal began to feel his lover’s body, dipping his head down to lick and suck at his chest. Sam tried his best to stay put, small moans slipping out as he squirmed under Jamal’s attack. Lower and lower he went, until he finally got to what Sam wanted the most. Slowly, teasingly, Jamal pulled down Sam’s boxers, letting his bulge pop out. Sam groaned, needing more. 

Jamal stroked the boy’s shaft, going painstakingly slow. Sam’s breathing was shaky, struggling to control himself. 

“Jamal.. please..” he whispered. This earned a smirk from the taller boy. 

“Please what, hm? Use your words, babe.” Sam only whined in response. “Fine. I’ll just do what I want, then.” He quickly flipped Sam onto his stomach, lifting him so he was on all fours. Jamal rubbed his own member along Sam’s ass, receiving more whined and moans. 

Without warning, Jamal shoved himself inside Sam, causing Sam to scream out in surprise. Jamal grunted as he thrusted in and out, grabbing Sam’s hips to steady himself. Sam’s eyes rolled back, and all he could do was moan in ecstasy. Jamal leaned down, still thrusting, to whisper in Sam’s ear. 

“Who do you belong to?” He rasped. 

“You, Jamal,” Sam whispered back in between moans. 

“Louder.”

“You!”

“Say my name,” came the forceful reply. 

“Jamal, please!” All movement stopped. Sam cried out in disappointment, trying and failing to move himself. 

“Tell me who you belong to. Loudly. Who owns you, Sam?” Jamal growled. 

“You, Jamal! Only you! Just please fuck me!” Magic words. 

With that, Jamal thrusted even harder, making Sam fall apart. He clung on to the bedsheets, his whole body rocking. Jamal reached down and stroked Sam’s member, causing the poor boy to practically stop functioning. With grunts and groans, they both finished, white liquid dribbling down to the sheets. Jamal collapsed on top of Sam, rolling over and holding him tightly. Sam hummed in pleasure, looking at Jamal over his shoulder.

"If this is jealous you, maybe I should flirt more often," Sam grinned obnoxiously. Jamal groaned and buried his face into his annoying boyfriend's neck.


End file.
